


unconditional

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, angsty but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: For the first few years after his death, Leo cannot live by himself.





	

For the first few years after his death, Leo cannot live by himself. There is this constant paranoia, which stops his breath, every shadow a threat. The memory still vivid in his mind, he has no other point of reference, and fear is an easy animal to feed.

 

Corellon helps. He comes as often as possible, sometimes staying for a while, but Leo is determined to stand on his own without the assistance, and quickly, the god remains only as a voice in his head. When he feels his magic depleting for the first time, years after the incident, he cries before Corellon has a chance to explain. Soon, there is a hand on his hair, and gentle explanation that while this part leaves, Corellon will never disappear from him, not like that, and Leo breathes freely once again.

 

While magic is running out, perhaps love never will.


End file.
